April Fool's Day Love
by bluebliss86
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in highschool, its april fool's day and well you'll have to read it to know.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! I'm deciding to write something else right now.

This will be my first Naruto story!

Umm there might be some ooc I'm not sure but hope that you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto! If I did there wouldn't be any pain between the two and no Sakura. (jk)

Btw there in high school and there's no ninja stuff.!

Bluebliss86

April Fool's Day the best day of the year if I do say so myself. It's the day you get to go pull all sorts of pranks on people. I usually play small pranks on Sakura. Haha this was going to be fun as hell! Now what was I going to do this year you ask? I'm am going to do the best thing ever for Sasuke Uchiha.

(I bet you can already tell who it is.)

~The Day Before~

In his bedroom Naruto was lying in his bed looking up at the stars through his window. Tomorrow Sasuke wouldn't be expecting anything to happen as everyone ignores him on this holiday. Chuckeling lightly he almost missed a shooting star that went in front of his window. Sitting up quickly and running to his window the star was moving slowly over the heavens.

"I wish tomorrow will be the best day of my life." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and prayed to the star.

Opening his eyes he could've sworn he saw the star wink at him before it disappeared. When he went back into his bed he was almost instantly wrapped up in a cucoon of warmth. Little did he know that just across town someone else made the same exact wish.

~April Fool's Day~

Everyone in the classroom noticed that two people were very happy when they walked into the classroom for English. They're names were Sasuke and Naruto the two arch enemies. Well they acted like enemies anyway.

But what was more strange is that the two boys seemed to have switched colors too! Naruto wasn't wearing orange for once but instead a dark blue. While Sasuke was wearing orange. Not to mention they were acting different then normal well Sasuke anyways. As soon as Naruto was seated Sakura went to his desk to question him about what was going on.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto was holding something in his hands similar to a letter.

"Whos the letter for?" Sakura asked instantly.

Naruto quickly hid the letter away in his desk.

"Um- um… Its for a um. An…. it's a challenge letter!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly.

Sakura raised her eyebrow knowing that Naruto was lying again and it was something he really didn't want to talk about. Sighing she just pulled a chair over by Naruto's desk. They continued talking until their other friends walked in. Sitting in a group talking happily they all were there until the bell rang for the teacher to start his lesson.

XxSasuke's p.

(this is the beginning of lunch btw)

The blonde idiot was grinning like usual today but why did it bug him so much that that dumb Kiba was trying to get closer to him. Kiba put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair causing two reactions. One, Naruto struggling to get his hand off his head. Two, a deep burning feeling to kill Kiba in me.

"_What is this feeling?"_

**Well only one way to find out I guess. I'll find out later…. **

**~10 seconds later~**

Wait a second… Why aren't the fan girl's attacking me? This brought Sasuke to bring out his cellphone. Opening it then scrolling down to tools he went to the calender option.

"_That's why."_

The calender read April 1, 2010. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the fan girls stalking him while he stalked Naruto. Pausing the thought train, he rewinded to what he just said.

"_At least he wouldn't have to worry about the fan girls stalking him while he stalked Naruto." _

"_Stalking him while he stalked Naruto."_

"_He stalked Naruto" _

"_Stalked Naruto."_

"_Stalk…. Naruto."_

"_**Naruto!"**_

Holding his head then shaking it back and forth everybody was staring at him. Blushing furiously he practically jumped out of his chair and ran out of the classroom. But since he was an Uchiha all his classmates saw was him calmly getting up then walking out of the classroom. Only one person continued to stare after him though…

When lunch was almost over Sasuke went to his locker looking for his onigiri. Instead all he saw was a blue envolope in the locker along with a orange flower, a blue-ish black raven and an orange fox. Studing it carefully he saw that the raven and the fox were actually little stickers to hold the letter flap down. Hmm this is pretty intresting but I wonder who its from. This certainly doesn't look like a love letter and I know the girls wouldn't send me anything today. So then what is it exactly? Turning it over in my hands I saw a very elegant yet messy scrawl on the cover.

Sasuke-kun.

This was very interesting.. Most of the girls say Sasuke-sama. He opened up the blue envolope and brought the orange paper out.

"_Well at least he stayed on the theme."_

Opening up the letter it was just a meeting place and a little side note.

Sasuke-kun,

I would like to convey my eternal feelings for you. They will probably be rejected but I still want to see you and tell you in person. You are one of the lonliest people I know and that is what first drew me to you. I would like to fix that and be by your side. When you meet me please listen with earnest and answer honestly if you run you don't know how heartbroken I would be. Meet me at the big cherry blossom tree in the forest after school.

Yours for eternily,

N.U.

This was getting more and more intresting by the second. My lonliness eh? All my fan girls only liked me for my looks so why? The big cherry blossom tree in the forest I knew exactly where that was. It took maybe 5 minutes to get there from here. But the thing that confused me most was the N.U. Who was that? It was only someones intials. So if I were to go should I be prepared for an ambush and/or attack or should I be prepared for humilitation.

Crunching up the paper I threw it into the trashcan near my locker the janitors put there especially for me. It was a long story… But anyways I was walking away when I paused and looked back at the trashcan.

XxNaruto's p.

"_I wonder if hes been by his locker recently?"_

Naruto sighed while he sat in his desk looking out the window. The day was really stressing him out. It was almost the end of lunch and there was still no sign of Sasuke.

Putting his head down on his desk he was completely ignoring everyone. Soon enough he fell asleep…

XxDream WorldxX

The cherry blossoms floated around me while I stood staring up at the stars. There wasn't a cloud in sight with a full moon. Not like your regular ones of course, this one had the color of blood on it. A crunching sound was heard to his right. Looking that way he saw a figure in black. This person was slowly stalking up towards me. Suddenly the scenery changed. There were black clouds surronding the moon. The cherry tree lost all its petals and leaves. The grass was dirt and it was completely dark. Graves covered the area, making the land depressed and barren. The figure came up close enough so I could see his face. It was Sasuke.

I ran up to him relieved that he was there. Hugging him he slipped from my grasp seeming to vanish. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I started to turn around. The sky started to rain cold tears. My heart was pounding in my chest, but not from love. From fear. The rain on my face made it look like I was crying. I looked up to see Sasukes face. It was not the one that I loved… He had red eyes that hypnotized you and fangs coming out his mouth.

Paralyzed I couldn't do anything. Torturingly slow he brought his fangs to my neck while I was still in the daze. Then he bit me.

XxSasuke's p.o.

I came into the classroom expecting to find out who sent me the letter. However I came into the room by a scream. Looking towards the sound I found that it was Naruto. Rushing over to him seeing as how his friends weren't there I tried to wake him up.

Shaking his shoulders he finally woke up. His eyes shot open, his beautiful blue eyes. Naruto was terrified it seemed. Our classmates looked at us never seeing these sides. Ignoring them I looked into Naruto's eyes. They had never looked so scarred. It seemed that the whiskered scars were even bigger and blacker than before. Naruto wouldn't snap out of it so I grabbed him bridal style and carried him out the door, heading towards the nurse. His friends stopped me out the door.

"Where are you taking him?" Shikamaru asked with a emotion, completely different then his usual indifference.

"To the nurse. He had a nightmare and won't snapped out of it." I stated simply.

"W-we can d-do I-it." Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke's got it taken care of so just let him do it." Gaara said. After all he knew about Naruto's little obsession with Sasuke. Afterall what are best friends for.

Sasuke nodded his head then left taking Naruto to the nurses. Ino and Gaara had to drag everyone else into the classroom because they weren't so sure if it was ok. Not to mention Sasuke and Naruto practically argued every second they were next to each other.

XxNaruto's self povxX

I was in a dark pit and I couldn't see anything. The fox side of me was trying to wake me up. (yes I had a fox inside me)

"What is it?" I finally asked her waking up.

"Well Kit you had a nightmare and now your in the nurses office with Sasuke hanging over you." Kyuubi replied.

Standing up suddenly I was finally completely conscious.

"_Why would Sasuke be by me? Did he come back when I was sleeping? Did he read my letter? Is he going to come tonight? What type of nightmare did I have? Why does my face hurt? …. Is my face wet?" _

XxNaruto's povxX

Still with my eyes closed I was trying to calm down enough so I could face Sasuke. Good thing I could fake sleep…

Feeling a wet rag being dragged across my forehead I felt cold. Shivering lightly I still fake slept. The covers over me were pulled up to my shoulders. Feeling warmer I stopped. Silence contined on throughout the nurse's office. Not even the sound on Tsunade's computer was heard.

"_Tsunade must have left to get more sake"_

Holding in my digust I felt a weight to my left by my bicep. Warm breath mingled with mine. Barely stopping the holding of my breath I contined to breath normally. Feeling a different kind of warmth close to my face. I kept completely still. Something soft touched my lips lightly. I knew what it was but no matter how much I wanted to move mine to connect deeper with his. I couldn't because I knew that if I did he wouldn't even argue with me anymore. So I kept "sleeping" with a grief in my heart.

XxSasuke's povxX

I touched my lips to his thinking he was asleep. I don't know what came over me though. I had the urge to kiss him. The moment they touched his, I felt sparks and a wonderful feeling that went all the way down to my toes. Not knowing if I could stop my self I pulled back and just stared. I really wanted to continue what I was doing but if I did Naruto might wake up. If he did then he wouldn't even argue with me again.

Hearing Tsunade the nurse come in I stood up and walked towards her. Saying my goodbyes I left with a great wieght on my heart.

A couple of hours later….

That was a completely boring day. I couldn't even get that kiss out of my mind. Naruto came into the classroom during the last period which had me feel even more guilty.

At the end of the day I had my bag in sitting in front of the shoe lockers while I opened mine up to see the letter I had almost forgotten about. Snatching out and opening it I re-read the letter. The big cherry blossom tree. Thinking back I recalled where it was… After school. That was now.

Quickly changing my shoes I grabbed my bag and scurried out of the school. I walked as quickly as my ego allowed through the front courtyard and parking lot. Dropping my bag of at my car I felt an excitement bubble up in me. I locked my car and headed towards the forest in the general diretion of the Sakura Path.* The path would take me straight to the tree.

Once in the forest out of people's sights I broke into a run. Not even sure why I was so eager I hurried to my destination to meet the stranger. Almost laughing giddily at how I was feeling I felt free after so many years cooped up.

XxNaruto's povxX

Sitting at the base of the cherry tree where I was waiting to see if Sasuke was going to show up. Having some hope that he would he waited and yet, the rest of him was saying he should leave. Afterall what if the kiss he felt was Sasuke falling asleep. Kyuubi highly doubted that theory. Even though she kept telling him that Sasuke was fully conscious at the time. Well I guess I'll put that limit at one hour for waiting time…. Soon enough he started to drift off into LaLa Land. Not really thinking of anything and staring at the cherry blossom petals, leaving Kyuubi to watch out for Sasuke. She could sense that he was coming but left that bit of information to herself.

XxSasuke's povxX

I felt like I had grown wings by how free I felt. When I finally reached my destination I found a spot where I could observe my admirer. At first it was all a blur since I hadn't adjusted to the light yet. But when I had I saw the most glorius sight. Unlike me I gasped. The most unexpected person was there, with the sun shining on him. I thought I had died and gone to heaven right there. It was the blond-haired, blue-eyed dobe. I could only sit there and stare at him for a few minutes. Because right then and there I decided he would be mine for Eternity.

Standing up I walked towards the clearing..

XxNaruto's povxX

Flipping open my cell phone I saw that it had been in hour. Standing up using the tree for support I looked up at the sun seeing that it had moved considerably the past hour. A gust of wind ruffled my ever spiky hair and made some petals fly off. Distracted by this I stared until I felt someone's presence behind me. Looking that way I held my breath. It was Sasuke. He was walking up to me and the tree.

XxNormal povxX

Sasuke had finished walking up the hill to the tree. The two teens were just staring at each other. Not knowing what to say or do.

"So.. Is the offer still up?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Naruto just stared not knowing what to say. Still thinking about what Sasuke was talking about, he didn't realized Sasuke had walked about a foot away until he felt his breath on his ear.

"Is it?" Sasuke asked huskily.

"I-is what?" Naruto squeaked.

"This?" Sasuke held up the orange envelope.

Naruto was struck. Never had he thought Sasuke would be standing here asking if Naruto would love him for eternity.

"Depends." Naruto said with newfound confidence.

"On what?" Sasuke questioned.

"On you." Naruto stated.

"And what would I have to do?" Sasuke asked eager to do what he had to, to get the beauty.

"Show me how much you love me." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke didn't even have to think about what he wanted to do. He just grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and pulled their head together.

"How bout this?" Sasuke murmured.

Kissing him with intensity even though it wasn't deep left Naruto breathless. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck brought them closer together and let Sasuke know it was enough. With this knowledge Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's hips.

Kyuubi was smirking saying finally to herself, glad that the kit had found his true love at last.

The teens pulled apart for air.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips.

"I love you too dobe." Sasuke answered.

After a couple hours of cuddling under the tree the pair walked towards the parking lot holding hands and smiling….

The End

Well that took awhile…

This is a little long and I bet your eyes are tired but reviews are welcome and if you want me too I could possibly write another story about another holiday between the two.

-Bluebliss86


	2. Authors note

I have decided I will make a sequel to this story. I am going to name it after another holiday, but it might not be up for a bit. If you do see it I hope I get the continues reviewers. :3

-bluebliss86


End file.
